Secret between the Seasons
by Cocoaflower
Summary: A rewrite of Rise of the Guardians... however, with a twist. We start with Jack, narrating his story about being reborn as a spirit all the way up to the movie... with How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled and Brave all mashed in to it... somehow. The story line won't be the same as the movie of Rise of the Guardians, however, it will be loosely based on it! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

_A/N: Basically, this is a rewrite of Rise of the Guardians (starting with his entire life before being a guardian and ending with where the movie takes place)… but with RotBTD mashed in to it! The plot differs slightly in the entire movie, because of some ideas I wanted to incorporate it with… nonetheless, it will still be that RotG plot we all love. And of course, all in the meantime… fixing plot holes. XD_

_Rise of the Guardians_ and _How to Train Your Dragon_ are owned by Dreamworks.

_Tangled_ is owned by Disney, released by Walt Disney.

_Brave_ is owned by Pixar, released by Walt Disney.

* * *

Prologue: The Awakening of the Winter Spirit

"Darkness… It's the first thing I remember." Jack paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"It was dark… It was cold… and I was scared."

"But then, then I saw the moon. So big…and it was so bright! It seemed to chase the darkness away…" Jack's expression showed a slight smile on the quirk of his lips. "And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore."

"Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I'd never know. And a part of me wonders if I ever will."

Jack gave a small sad smile at this point, realizing that he really remained in the dark for a good amount of his life.

* * *

The newly born winter spirit heaved gasps as he slowly rose from the waters below. The ice crackled and fixed itself, as if it was just formed, when he landed on the ice.

After a few testing steps, he slipped slightly on the ice. And with that, something tripped him, letting him do a free face plant on the hard icy floor.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. A mixture of relief, pleasure and a feeling of home made his way to his mind. This was home. This was his home and it was his home only-… Wait -the thing that made him fall! Where was it?

The winter spirit checked near his feet. A stick… it was only a stick. Lightly, he kicked the branch away for free space.

But then, a shimmering blue light flickered on the twig when his feet made contact with it. The Spirit of Winter cautiously approached the stick before slipping on the ice and falling once again. This time, the branch landed in his hands.

He curiously turned it over and saw frost quickly spreading across in the entire… branch – no, staff. It sounded better in his mind. Before he noticed, the frost spread to the ground as the staff radiated with a bright blue glow.

The spirit laughed gleefully as he realized it could decorate many things. A tap on this trunk, another tap on this tree… yes, he thought, this was the best day of his life!

Before long, he was skating and slipping (un)gracefully round and round on the ice.

And caught up in this moment, a burst of adrenaline rushed through this winter spirit's body and soon, he was up in the sky… somehow. He didn't know how he did it, but it felt as if there was an extra companion there, that someone was playing with him right now.

How right he was about that… when suddenly, he found himself plummeting down through the trees.

Getting a good grip on one of the branches, he giggled then laughed and stood up on that same tree branch. Looking out with a giant smile on his face, the Winter Spirit spotted a village nearby with lights glowing and all. Smirking, this winter spirit decided; let's go meet some people…

… not knowing that, what lies ahead was going to be one of the most traumatic experiences in his lifetime… his immortal lifetime, that is.

* * *

Jack paused at this point, glancing behind him at the other three who were busy narrating their stories as well.

Hiccup stared back at him, saying miserably, "Maybe we should end it today…"

Rapunzel sighed with a pitying expression, "It's kind of sad that we all had such tragic back stories…"

"The sob beginnings of our lives…" Merida added in sadly.

Jack looked on with a bemused expression. A gloomy aura surrounded the three in front of him. "Yeah…" he said after gazing for a few minutes, "I think we should stop… to go grab something to eat." He thought about it for a moment, "OR… we could do something fun… yeah, let's do something fun."

Despite the groans of 'you always want to do something fun,' Jack started to count his fingers,

"There's elf-bowling again, but that's not fun right now since they're all hoarding North's cookies… We could join them but again, the elves will be there too. Bunny's at his warren, but I can't mess with him right now since it's three days before Easter… and that's why we're doing this anyway, to commemorate that big Pitch battle fifty years ago. Hmm… ooh! I got it!"

Hiccup looked over at Rapunzel and Merida, both gesturing to him… all of him in fact. "Ugh, why am I even asking…? Okay, Jack…" he slowed down. "What is this oh-so-fun idea?"

Jack smirked, "Laser-tagging with the elves."

Hiccup murmured, not really paying attention, "Hmm, oh that's great…" They all yawned at the same time, with the exception of Jack.

Right in the middle of a yawn, Hiccup stopped and coughed and gagged, "Wait… what did you exactly say, Jack? Please don't tell me it's what I think you said...!"

"Laser-tagging with the elves~!" Jack answered gleefully.

"WHAT?!" the two girls shrieked in the idea.

"Let's do it then!" Jack smirked with Hiccup trailing behind him. Hiccup blinked before sighing.

"Sure, I'm bored…" Hiccup commented lazily.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel scolded with Merida adding to it, "I thought you were the responsible one!"

"Psshhhh, the responsible one needs a break too." Jack rounded Hiccup in to the cookie room where the elves all are. Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly, letting Jack lead the way.

Of course, it was only a matter of time when finally…

"JACK FROST!"

Whoops. And there it was.

* * *

Prologue is finished. AND next chapters will be longer.

There is a system on my profile that will be updated for status of all my stories. And also, there's a poll. If you would like this story to be updated sooner rather than later, please vote! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Spring is coming?

This is CHAPTER 1! :D AND I HAVE SURVIVED THE FINAL EXAMS… AND GRADE 9! XD Now… on to the senior years~~!

NOTE: I will refer to who we know as Jack Frost as the winter spirit/Prince of Winter/other, etc. since he hasn't learnt his name yet in this… alternate universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, How to Train Your Dragon, Tangled, or Brave. Me plotline is the only thing I own.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

_Getting a good grip on one of the branches, he giggled then laughed and stood up on that same tree branch. Looking out with a giant smile on his face, the Winter Spirit spotted a village nearby with lights glowing and all. Smirking, this winter spirit decided; let's go meet some people…_

… _not knowing that, what lies ahead was going to be one of the most traumatic experiences in his lifetime… his immortal lifetime, that is._

* * *

CHAPPIE 1

A whoop has the new winter spirit flying towards a tree in the village before smashing and tumbling to the ground.

He groaned and stumbled around before finally getting the cape off his head. Unfortunately, when he was blinded, this newly born winter spirit found himself right in the pathway of a man strolling towards his direction.

"Ah, sorry, I'll get out of the way…" he quickly tried to sprint out of the man's way, but alas a cold _empty _sensation rushed through him. His breaths heaved in gasps as his expression morphed in to a terrified look. The chilly sense was still lingering on the young spirit as he continued down his path, staggering.

As his next steps crunched in to the soil below, more people passed through him. "W-wha…" he had only the chance to start a word before another feeling assaulted him. In mere minutes, he found himself down on the ground, scurrying out everyone's way as the sensations still lasted in his body.

He knew this memory would stay in his mind forever, and be a helpful lesson and information to him when needed. Still, he could not shake off the feeling of the _emptiness _and _bareness_ every time someone walked through him.

Another stagger of the foot came before a final coldness settled in him. Despite the several _passes_ that he had experienced, this one, oddly, felt… denser, for lack of better terms, as if this person was supposed to know him. The newly-reborn Prince of Winter flipped over, so that now he was propped on his elbows, his back facing the ground. A rush flew through him; however, it didn't feel like those nasty yet smooth shockwaves he received when passing through people, in general. It felt different; a small shard of memory, like glass. It pricked at him to no ends, successfully gathering his attention on the figure that was walking away from him now.

Curiosity killed the cat, they say. This winter spirit didn't care by now. All he could think about was that woman- no, girl. That young woman's straight brown hair, with tinges of beige streaked in it. The beige-coloured hairs seemed natural; however, he couldn't put his mind on it. It wasn't supposed to look like that; it was just supposed to be the perfect hazelnut colour… without those streaks. He just knew; he _knew _they weren't supposed to be there.

He shook his head to clear himself from the _hair_, instead, choosing to look at anything he recognized. A chocolate-coloured dress, possibly made of fur, was put on and worn-out shoes were worn on her feet.

"Pippa…" the name slipped off his tongue before he could stop what was happening. His hand reached for the figure walking away and with one desperate grab, a cold rush of air slipped through his grip. A gasp rippled through him.

He blinked, "P-Pippa…" The boy gazed at his hands in wonder before glancing up once more. The girl was no more, drifted away in the rush of a sudden crowd of people.

With a push with his hand, he stood up shakily, "Who was… that? Pippa...?"

A bell rung in the night… It was nine o'clock, a small part of his consciousness whispered. How did he know that? Shaking his head, the spirit jumped in to the air before crashing down to the ground again.

"Ugh…" he muttered, "Forgot I couldn't fly well."

He stumbled back towards the woods, passing by the damned tree that knocked him out of his flight… To be fair, it wasn't necessarily the tree's fault. It was his excitement that got in the way.

In a silent state of mind, the winter spirit wandered in the forest with a few thumps of animals moving around.

* * *

One month passed by and as the more accustomed spirit raced through the woods with some new animal spirit friends, a warning came. Then a screech. And a yell. And then, all of a sudden, his home was gone.

"Spring is coming…" the whisper chilled* his bones, with the winter air rushing through and around him.

"Huh…?" His head whipped around to spot the unknown stranger, but could not find the former.

"You must leave now…"

His eyes widened considerably before a whisper passed through his lips, "…Why?"

"You must leave…"

"B-but… isn't this my home? I woke up here…"

"Leave now…"

With a hoarse cry, he choked out, "but… but this was what I've known for my-!"

"Leave…"

"I don't understand! I don't know where else to go!"

"LEAVE…"

"Please! At least tell me where!"

"LEAVE NOW…"

At this point, the winter spirit stood still. A tear escaped the blue cerulean eyes as his hand unconsciously whipped the tear off, "Fine…"

"LEAVE IMMEDIATELY…"

"I'm leaving! You don't have to tell me anymore!"

"LEAVE AT ONCE."

"Shut up! I'm leaving!"

"LEAVE NOW! IMMEDIATELY! AT ONCE!" The whisper grew to a screeching yell. A banshee's shriek, one could say.

His hands clutched the wooden staff that had diminished its glow due to his master's confused emotions. With a hop, he was off, shooting through the sky in a random direction to escape the scream that still echoed in his ears.

As his altitude gained, the screaming, unfortunately, seemed to as if get louder.

"Am I going the wrong way?" the boy murmured to himself. Shaking his head, he continued to blast off in his chosen direction.

As he was still unaccustomed to the flying ability he had learned of a month ago… it wasn't until he realized he was crashing down, his face aiming for the now grassy plains, instead of winter ice and snow.

Trying to slow down his descent, he instinctively shouted, "Wind! STOP! HELP!"

As if there was someone who heard the anxious yell, the drop jerked to a stop and there he was hovering in midair.

His heart raced with frantic thumping. "What…" He gripped his hair in frustration, "Why does this always happen to me?!"

"This is the worst day in my entire life!" And unfortunately with his luck, the spirit was correct.

"Who's there?!" A shout rang in to the Prince of Winter's ears.

The latter jerked once again at the surprising sound, "Wait… you can hear me…?" he mumbled quietly before repeating once more, louder.

"Yes and who are you?!" the question rang loudly in the forest.

His direction of flight consequently changed shooting straight for the voice. As a "Hello?" sounded, the spirit was sure that it was the way he was heading.

With a sudden burst of strength, his speed increased dramatically until his eyes spotted a tower. A tower in the middle of forests and rocks, he chuckled, "I don't think I've ever seen such a strange sight…"

Maybe if he wasn't muttering, he would've noticed something before… BANG! His face smashed in to something. With a groan, he fell down, sliding off the rounded surface and face planting on to the forest ground below.

"Who put a…" he started to speak before putting a befuddled expression on, "What. Is. THIS?!" His shout came out rather loudly.

To put it simply, there wasn't a single thing around for the winter spirit to have crashed in to. There was a plain grass field right in front of him, with a few flowers blooming in the raining atmosphere.

He reached with his hand to feel for some nonexistent object that he could've crashed into and sure enough, his body trembled as his hand got closer to the invisible force field of some sort. As soon as his hand touched some smooth surface, his body received an electric shock and he went sprawling backwards.

"What…?"

"Well, well, look what we have here."

He whirled around, sitting with his hair, a frenzied mess, and his face, a frenzied expression, "Who…?"

A woman stood inside the dome that prevented the winter spirit from coming in. She had wavy black hair, and despite having several wrinkles on her skin, you could clearly see a young look adorning her face. With a smirk, she strolled closer to the perplexed spirit.

"So you're that brat who was yelling earlier, am I correct?"

"I…wait, you… what?"

"Now, who are you, my dear?"

"I… I don't know. No one ever told me…"

"Oh, you poor creature." She walked through the force field as if it was nothing, "I know who you are."

"You… you do?" the winter spirit had hope written all over his face.

"Oh yes I do." She smiled an overly-sweet smile. With a hand reaching towards him, the former sneered, "You're one of Man in the Moon's little sprites, aren't you?"

The spirit blinked with surprise and within that moment, the woman grabbed his collar and snarled right in his face, "Tell that wretched man that _Gothel _sends her regards."

Without another second to blink for the boy, a punch… and then a kick.

"W-what? Ma'am, I don't know any Man in the Moo-!"

"You sure that you don't?" Another punch.

Scared, the spirit tried to scramble away but the woman pinned him down with one of her legs on his back. "Stop lying, kid," she hissed, "I know. I know all about you and your stupid guardian's plans... Tell him, he'll never have my sweet flower!"

"M-ma'am, I'm sure I don't know-!"

"I said STOP LYING!" Another kick. A cough that brought blood from the winter spirit.

A punch. A kick. A burning sensation. Another swipe. A sword, glistening.

The Prince of Winter widened his eyes as big as they could get and before he could protest or scream; the blade plunged down. Down towards him.

(A/N: I'm not going to that mean to leave you with this kind of cliff hanger… XD Though I was planning it.)

"Gothel."

The woman whipped her head to glance at someone behind her, "What do you want?!" she hissed furiously.

A figure, very blurry to the winter spirit with the blood dribbling down and such, made a few hand actions before Gothel swiftly growled.

Before the spirit could escape, the sword was thrust down in to his knee. A scream escaped his lips unconsciously and he found himself clutching his knee.

"Fine, I'm done, let's go," the woman responded to a silent question. Before she left, a threat sprouted from her lips, "Don't come back in to _Spring_'s territory, _Jack Frost_."

As he was about to fade in to unconsciousness, his mind registered that statement.

His name was Jack Frost. Spring… Spring was his enemy.

* * *

Hope you people haven't been waiting long… I've been busy with some sorts… and I guess this is what we call a WB, neh? Or maybe I'm just blaming that because I have a Math exam in the summer and a Provincials… I'm grumpy to say the least. Well, ta ta, now and hope you review! I'd really appreciate this time!


End file.
